Crystal Gundam
by Child Of The Hatteress
Summary: the story follows an ex-whit fang member who had a main role in Project Metetior. can she help keep the Gundams together and vanquish the restored Oz alone?


NOTE:  
All lyrics in the intervals between settings are not mine, they come from random songs that I think will fit best into the story. The songs are Lucia's Song (org. Japisnese) from the Lunar 2 soundtrack, Easily by Red hot Chili Pepper, and finally Sound Life (Rem's Song) from Tirgun. Enjoy! -_-  
  
Karmina wasn't the kind of girl you would see chatting away with the others. She was a loner. Every day she sat alone on the bus staring out into space. She would hardly ever blink; some people thought she fell asleep with her eyes open. She never spoke to anyone on her own will.  
Her eyes were a deep red, and her hair was a dark midnight black. She dressed in all black. She was a wonderful writer, a muse of her own. She wrote poems, ballads, songs and short stories. Her artwork surpassed all the others. But no one ever read or viewed them.  
She seemed to have a sort of inner peace that the other students didn't have. While the other girls were dating and the boys were parting, she stayed home to write and paint. She wrote of a war. Her war. The secret war of Crystals.  
  
-_- Legend, vanishing memories, an endless pageant. Deep sleep of solitude, some day the time will come to be awakened. Now the forgotten old book, only the past is recorded. -_-  
It was a cold December morning. White snow carpeted the ground and Karmina's black clothes vastly stood out against it. She trudged out to the bus stop, as she had every morning, to be greeted by the gossiping chatter of the rest of the students. The girls squealed about this and that, but one thing cought her. They spoke of a new student who was 'Supper hot' and some claimed to know him. She her headphones on in disgust. She sat in her usual seat, second from the back, alone, staring out the window at the passing scenery slowly falling asleep, awakened by the bus's abrupt stop. It's that damned new kid! She thought with a mocking tone. The cute, football player who has a scholarship to Harvard! (Okay, so she had listened to some of what the other had said). She turned out the window again and turned up the volume so the heavy music would be pounding in her ears. She felt someone sit next to her. She felt appalled. He had tapped her on the shoulder several times, but she ignored him. It went on for most of the ride.  
"HELLO?!" he screamed as he shook her causing her to take off her headphones and spin around.  
"WHAT?!" she wailed, shocking several people that she actually spoke. She had a distinct look of anger pained on her face. She found herself face- to-face to a rather shocked looking boy about her age. He had a black t- shirt on under a trench coat. He had deep indigo eyes and long chocolate colored hair pulled back in a lose braid. He wore a rather large Crucifix on a long black chain and a black leather dog collar.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to say hi." He was half smiling when he said it and then realized she wasn't smiling. "Aww. c'mon!" he said. "Ya know you wanna smile! It's easy! Here." He took his thumbs and stretched her cheeks out real wide and made her face all contorted... The entire bus broke out in an up-roar. She felt like slapping him  
She was quite embarrassed, and what surprised her is that she never before cared what other people thought of her. She swore at him under her breath and turned back to look out the window. The buss soon arrived at the school. As they got up to leave he turned to her.  
"Hey! Wait!" she screamed as she ran after him. She caught up to him at the doors to the main building.  
  
-_- Circle of lights and shadows, the moon is melting into the clouds. Sound of wind, tune of journey, in the unknown foreign town. Someone is waiting for me for sure, as if whispering ears tell me secretly. -_-  
  
As it turned out, his name was Duo Maxwell, the notorious god of death. She asked him many questions, like who he lives with (she already knew he was an orphan) and who he hangs around with. If indigo was his original eye color or they were contacts. (He laughed at that one). But he was well-know as it was. She had fought with him in the war against Oz. (well, on the same side at least). He seemed surprised when she told him that.  
"I thought that we fought alone!" he said  
" No, not really. My friends and I all fought." She said staring at her boots. She seemed a little sad.  
"Well, who were they? I might know them." said Duo walking through a metal dector causing it to sound. He sighed.  
" They're all dead now. But you being who you are, you still might know them. Lets see." she said taking off all her metal jewelry, including her steel tipped boots. "There was Kartina Jonson, she had a puppy named Marie, Aries Une, Donven Gralend, he was my best friend, and my cousin Marriemaie Barton."  
Duo gaped. "D-did you say.. Marriemeai Barton?!" he said rather stunned.  
"Oh, yes. She was shot by a soldier named Heero Yuy, but this was after I stopped being her friend. I wish I could meet that Heero guy, I'd like to thank him."  
  
-_- Blue moon, dance in the sky with a fairy. Future in my mind in such a way. Even if the dark clouds bring a storm, we'll turn on the light. -_-  
  
Duo walked in the door to the safe hold the gundam boys were now living in. he sighed and set his backpack, full of home work not intended to be done, beside the door.  
"Heero!" he shouted up the stairs. "I need some info on someone!" he slipped off his shoes and ran up the stairs.  
"Whaat.?" sighed Heero.  
"I need info in some one." said Duo, leaning over Heero's shoulder looking at the computer screen.  
"Who." He repied clearing the screen and rapidly typed some codes.  
"Katana Horing. That's K-a-r-m-I-n-a and H-o-r-i-n-g." said Duo.  
"I know how to spell. Here she is. Age, 16, height, 5'6'', wow she's tall, weight, 155 pounds, eyes, red, hair, black. Duo. Who is this girl?" he said turning around.  
Duo blushed. "A friend from school." Heero scoffed.  
"She was in the White Fang forces during the war against Oz; she's the only survivor of her squad. She piloted an un-named mobile doll which was later considered to be a gundam." He leaned back and smiled. "Scene you and her are just friends, I think I should have a little chat with her." He got up and left the room. Duo looked at the screen, quickly scanned the screen and chased after Heero.  
  
-_- When the comet pulls the golden bow, I will start sailing into the sea of the Milky Way. Blue moon, a fairy plays a song; a premonition wanders around the maze in such a way. -_-  
  
Karmina slowly walked home from her bus stop. The side walks had been shoveled and she didn't get as wet as she did in the mornings. She walked in her house and un-tied her boots, took then off and went to the living room to do her trigonometry homework. She got up and went to the kitchen to make a cup of noodles. There was a knock at the front door.  
She ran to answer it but as soon as she was about to open it, it flew open and Heero entered.  
"Where is she?" he demanded. "Where?!"  
"Who?" Said Karmina, very quietly.  
"Karmina Srerikka Horing." He said looking around the house, his gun drawn.  
"Umm. that would be.me." she said. He looked her straight into the eyes and studied them hard. He put his gun back into its holder.  
"That would be you." He said. "Your left eye is slightly darker then the right." He said looking up the stairs. "'Kay guys you can come down now." And sure enough four boys came trailing down the stairs, Trowa first, in a solemn march, next was Quatre, slowly walking and looking around nervously, then was Wufei, looking disgusted to be in a woman's house. And last was Duo, happily trumping down the steps.  
"W-what are you doing in my house?!" she shrieked. "I should call the police-'  
"And what? Tell them the gundams broke in your house? That's what I would expect from a woman like you." Snorted Wufei  
"Well then, what do you want? I have homework to finish 'ya know." She said giving Wufei a very nasty look.  
" We need information." said Trowa, plain and simple, like him.  
"On what?! Do you want to copy my homework or somethin'?" she said with a smug look on her face.  
"No, on Crystal Gundam." said Hero now with his gun drawn at her. She sighed  
"It was three years ago, the Gundams were in the process of being built, but only one was finished. My father, God bless his soul, had worked on a very advanced gundam system called the Zero System. It took him eight years to perfect, and the software had been installed into two of the six Gundams. Those gundams were Gundams 00 and 01, which were code named, Crystal and Zero.  
"Zero was sent to a colony, and so were the other four, but Crystal was sent here, to earth. The Zero system had a few bugs and so it came here, to my dad. I test piloted mobile dolls for the ESA, so he asked me to test it for him. Every thing went well until he asked me to take it.  
"'Take it' he said. 'It will only be used in a war; I want it on the right side. Go seek out the five remaining gundams, it will be hard, and you will make sacrifices, but in the end, it will be all worth it.' I never understood that because I never even encountered Sir Zechs." She ate some of her noodles and rubbed her right eye.  
"Three years later I found my self stalking a team of five boys to keep them out of trouble. That's how I got this," She continued to rub her right eye. "It was Christmas Eve three years ago; you know it as 'The Endless Waltz'. I was hit by a stray positron beam. I had to have half my head rebuilt." The lifted a section of her hair to reveal a section of her head that was sheeted in metal." But I'm afraid you're too late, crystal gundam has already been destroyed."  
"You're kidding." Said Duo shaking his head in disbelief.  
"What about Miss Barton?" said Trowa rather interested. "How are you  
related?"  
"Well, I see you've done some research." she said scratching her forehead. "She's the daughter of my aunt who married into the Barton family. Mariemeai was the only living heir to Treiz. Any thing else?" she said looking around. No one spoke. "Ok, well I guess that it's safe to say you can leave now." she said getting up.  
"Well, it's a long walk to our house and." said Duo.  
"Do you want to stay here?" she said kind of annoyed.  
"YES" they all said at once. -_- In the midst of the endless rondo of lights and shadows, inviting me. -_-  
  
Karmina's parents left her when she was seven, so she didn't have problems letting them stay. Her house was rather large and she had plenty of room for them. Heero and Trowa stayed in the first room. Quatre and Duo shared the room across the hall, and Wufei slept in a loft above Heero and Trowa's room. Karmina's room was at the end of the small hallway, it had a large door that was painted to stand out. At was a deep blue, and had painted white stars that collected more and more at the top.  
"Goo' night" yawned Katana in red silk pajamas, she carrying a plate of cheese and crackers to her room. She walked towards the door when she was stopped by Duo. "Hey-"she began when he gently kissed her in the forehead causing her to drop the tray.  
  
-_- Blue moon, dance in the sky with a fairy. Future in my mind in such a way. Even if the dark clouds bring a storm, we'll turn on the light. -_-  
  
Dawn broke. The sun light melted into the large window of Karmina's room giving it an eerie illumination. All the walls had a scene painted on it. There were pictures of her and her friends painted on one face, but on the other three sides were graphic scenes from a war. It showed each person's death in great detail. Some were shot, others were stabbed, and the rest were pictures of mobile suit battles. The ceiling was painted as the night sky while lacking a moon. Her bed was large and had an old oak frame. Black covers carpeted it. Duo and Karmina slept wrapped in each other's arms. Duo's long brown hair spilled over them and off the side of the bed. There was a shriek that snapped both awake. Quatre ran in half crying, half screaming. He stopped at the side of Karmina's bed and knelt down crying on her covers. They sat up.  
". And he won't stop teasing me!" he sobbed. He continued to cry but stopped to look up at her for the delay of response and realized the presence of Duo. He stared at them, and his eyes slowly drifted to Katana's waist where Duo's arm limply hugged her. He slowly stood up, backed out of the room and ran down the stairs.  
"That was awkward." said Duo looking at Karmina. She looked back at her and started to laugh.  
"He looked as if he'd be scared for life!" they both began to laugh. Duo got out of bed and began to get dressed. Karmina brushed and re-braided his hair. Then she dug through a chest of clothes and began to get dressed.  
  
Wufei stormed up the stairs. He was very angry and nearly pushed Trowa over the banister. Quatre was trailing behind him telling and retelling the whole story. He marched into Karmina's room and turned to Duo.  
"Why? What the hell were you thinking?! Why. why with. with. THAT?!" he pointed to the half-dressed Katana holding her shirt and zipping up her jeans. She looked at him crossly. Duo began to say something but Karmina put her hand up.  
"Wufei, I understand that you had a wife? Correct?" He nodded. "Good. You loved her right?" he pressed his lips together and slowly nodded. "well there ya' go! And think of it like this, I WON"T BE YELLING AT YOU AS MUCH!" Karmina looked at him, and a tear slid down his cheek.  
"Excuse me, I have to go." He whispered as he walked out of the room "Some people say words and memories can hurt more than a mortal wound." Wufei said talking to himself. He sat alone on the roof alone staring at the morning sky. Tears flooded his eye and he began to silently cry. "If I only had been there, if only." he sobbed. "Remember when it snowed?" he said like Nataku was listening. "You loved the snow. Here look." He took a clump of snow and smashed it on his head. "Just like the old times."  
  
-_- Easily let's get carried away, easily let's get married today. Shao Lin shouted a rose from his throat, every thing must go! Lickin' stick is thicker when you break it to go, every thing must go! -_-  
  
"Duo." Said Heero. "It seems the god of death has a weakness. A woman." He teased.  
"Heero." Mocked Duo. "Mary the dog!" Heero had shut up and stuck his tongue out at Duo.  
"Now both of you shut it!" said Karmina setting a plate of eggs and a second plate of bacon and toast on the table. She called for the other three boys. "'Kay guys, breakfast is served!" Heero stared at the plate. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't eat toast."  
"Why not?"  
"Confidential"  
"Well, any way. where's Wufei? Oh, well. there are some basic rules to follow if you're gonna live here, so one: you each need to get a job, I can't support you guys on a part time pay. Two: do not go into my room with out my permission. Three: the basement is OFF LIMITS to everyone. Four: if I catch you breaking any rules, especially number three, I will break you. Where is Wufei?! If any one sees him, please tell him about these rules. Oh, and by the way, we need to go get a Christmas tree, I need you guy's help." She waked toward the door with her card keys in her hand.  
  
-_- The story of a woman on the morning of a war, Remind me if you will exactly what we're fighting for. Calling, calling for something in the air. Calling, calling I know you must be there. -_-  
  
Duo sat at Karmina's desk scribbling in his journal. Karmina was pleading with him in the background.  
"Oh come on, Duo! You have to take a bath some time! I don't know, and don't want to, either, if you're trying to set a world record, but-"  
"You're starting to smell again." Said Wufei who had popped his head in. Duo became very frustrated and gritted his teeth. By accident he snapped his pencil in half. Karmina shoved Wufei out.  
"Listen, if it'll make you feel better, I'll take one with you." He raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Go put on a pair of swim trunks and meet me in my bathroom." Duo sighed and went to his room to change.  
When he reappeared in her room, he was promptly dressed in a blue pair of swim trunks and had a towel. He took a deep breath and braced himself. He opened the door.  
Katana sat in the middle of a large bath tub that fit into the corner of the bathroom. She has a bright red swimsuit on and slid over so Duo could join her. She shook his head and turned.  
"Oh, you child!" Karmina blurted out. Duo reached for the doorknob. "If. if... if you don't bathe, I'll.I'll ... I'll cut your hair!" Duo froze.  
"You wouldn't dare!" he hissed.  
"Snip!" Teased Karmina. He sighed and got in. Karmina leaned over the side of the tub and emptied a bag of rubber ducks into the water. Duo picked one up and squeezed it. It squeaked in reply. "Now lean your head black," she said dumping a bucket of water over Duo's face.  
"Ya' know, I and wash by myself" she said sourly.  
"No you can't" She said turning him so she could shampoo his long hair. She dumped another bucket of water on his head before adding conditioner. She then clipped it up into a bun.  
"Ok, now let me do your hair." Said Duo with a big smile. She sighed and turned around. Duo scrubbed her head thoroughly but then grabbed a bucket to rinse. A wicked smile crossed his face. He filled it with cold water from the tap and dumped it on Katana's head. She screamed.  
  
Very interested in the scream, the boys in the room next leaned to the wall to listen. They knew Duo was taking a bath. but with Karmina?  
  
"ahh! Cold! I should have known you'd do that!" she screamed.  
"Jus' fun-n-games!" said Duo in attempted apology.  
"Shh!" she held a finger to her lips and leaned to the wall. "They're listening to us." She whispered  
"Who?" Duo whispered back.  
"Who else?!" she hissed. "Heero, Trowa, and Wu." She smiled. She leaned her head back and made a moaning noise and hit the wall with her hand. She began to splash and scream. The boys in the next room jumped back.  
"What are they doing in there?!" wailed Wufei.  
"As if you didn't know." hissed Heero.  
  
Duo looked at katana confusedly. She motioned for him to play along.  
"Oh c'mon! Just think how funny it'd be if they thought they knew something that wasn't true." Duo pondered a bit. "It's a ga-a-me!" she said. He shrugged and joined in.  
Now at this point you can bet that Heero and Wufei were very disturbed. One because. well. it was Karmina and Duo, Two because they were very loud. Quatre was pouting because they wouldn't let him listen or tell him what was going on. Trowa got bored and made some tea and was happily sipping it while watching When Circus Animal Attack in the downstairs TV. room.  
  
-_- Easily let's get caught in a wave. Easily we won't get caught in a cage. Shao Lin shacking for the sake of his soul, every thin must go! Looking mighty tiered of every thing that you own, every thing must go! -_-  
It was Christmas Eve, and the streets were lightly dusted with snow. Katana stood in front of her full sized mirror buttoning the front of her dress. Duo sat nonchalntly on her bed. She was wearing a black White fang uniform. Today was the anniversary of Endless Waltz, so there was a pride that honored those who fought against Marrimeia, or died trying. She, of course, had to march, and so did the gundams boys. Duo was already dressed in his uniform, it was his street wear.  
Duo participle liked Karmina's White fang uniform. It was different from all the rest that he had scene. It was black and came slightly below her knees. In a way, it made her look like a Nazi officer, epically with her hat. Perhaps he had never scene her type of uniform because she was the last remaining of her troop. She turned to Duo  
"You like?" she said. Duo surged. "Oh, that's not an answer!"  
"You look nice." Said Quatre as he walked by her room  
"See, that's an answer!"  
"Sorry, I'm kind of. distracted." He was staring at the floor. Katana opened a Jewelry box and began pining medals onto her uniform,  
"Like what? It's not the whole anniversary thing, is it?" she said putting on a pair of black leather gloves.  
"Oh, no! If there's anyone who should be upset about that are you. You went through more than any of us ever had." He too was dressing for the extreme cold out side.  
"Well, you were orphaned and homeless for a while."  
"As were you." She shot him a look.  
"Well that doesn't matter now, I have all this. and" she paused looking out her door and down the steps.  
"And.?" Duo questioned.  
"Nothing, never mind." -_- I can't tell you who to idolize. You think it's almost over, but it's only on the rise. Calling, calling for some thing in the air. Calling, calling I know you must be there. -_-  
The gundams stood out on the street gallantly watching the parade. Quatre couldn't take it and started to cry, with Trowa comforting him. Duo stood nonchalantly, his arms crossed and a smug smile across his face. Heero silently leaned against a telephone pole, and Wufei sat on the curb most likely thinking about injustice.  
Two smiling girls marched by holding a banner the said Squad Veterans. A few rows back, Karmina marched alone holding a flag that read Whit Fang Special Mobile Suit Unit: 155536.People stared in wonder and though as to what 'Special Mobile Suit Unit' meant. It clicked. Duo knew he looked at Heero, who looked back, with the same expression. They ran into the house. -_- The story of a woman on the morning of a war, Remind me if you will exactly what we're fighting for. Throw me to the wolves because there's no order in the pack; throw me to the sky because I know I'm coming back. -_-  
  
"I knew it!" sneered Wufei as he helped pull the heavy canvas cover off a large object in the basement. The door had been pulled off its hinges and hurriedly thrown aside.  
The now-revealed Mobile Suit was awing, even though only the head section was revealed. The Vulcan's were a dazzling emerald, as were the eyes. Stripes of red ran from the eyes to the cheeks that resembled tear streaks. Other than those, it was completely a grayish-blue color.  
"Gundam 08, Crystal Gundam." announced Heero somberly.  
There was a sound of footsteps upstairs followed by a furious scream. Karmina appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked at the boys and then hung her head in shame.  
"Karmina." Duo whispered. "How- how could you? Is this what you've been trying to keep from us- from me?" Tears streamed down her face.  
"I needed it." She said. "I had to keep it. It was my life's work; my father's death. You wouldn't under stand what went into it. Would you like to know?!" she exploded. "Thirteen years of my life! That's what it took! Then and my own father! I poured my sweat and blood into the machine! Why shouldn't I keep it? Because it kills? No, because it's perfect. Perfect in every way and form."  
"But it killed your friends-" pleaded Quatre.  
"No. You couldn't be farther from the truth. I am what killed them. It was my idea not to use 08 on combat. That is why they died. It could have saved them. It could have saved them!" she slammed her fists into the wall. "Out," she whispered. "Out! Now!" she screamed. "I had trusted you," she said looking at Duo. "With all my heart. And you betrayed me!" she sobbed. "I want you all out of my house." She said between clenched teeth.  
  
She slid to the floor crying as she closed the door behind them. She felt so used. So wrong, so mistreated.  
Then she realized what just happened and picked p the phone. She hurriedly dialed numbers.  
"Mm... Hello.?" said the quite voice from the phone.  
"Areis?" said Karmina shakily into the phone. "It's bad. Real bad."  
"Karmina? Well, what's so bad?"  
"Someone found it."  
"You're kidding! Who?"  
"That's what makes it worse, it was the former Gundams."  
"I'm on my way over. I'll meet you at the corner of Maple and Cross." And with that Karmina hung up and threw on her long trench coat as she ran out the door. -_- Shao Lin shaking for the sake of his soul, everything must go! Looking mighty tiered of every thing that you own, everything must go! -_-  
  
Duo's breath came out in little clouds of warmth as he sat alone under a street light some where downtown. He and the others felt it'd be less conspicuous if they were alone (Trowa went with Quatre to keep him from crying) rather then five teenage boys wondering the streets at two-o- clock in the morning.  
Still stunned by what Karmina had said to him earlier, he repeated those words in his head, mulling over them as if it had a hidden meaning. I trusted you with all my heart. The words endlessly streamed through His mind.  
  
-_- The Story of a woman on the morning of a war. Remind me if you will, exactly what we're fighting for. Calling, calling for something in the air. Calling, Calling I know you must be there. I won't be your little research monkey boy, the creature that I am is only going to destroy. -_-  
Snow began to lightly fall from the sky. Karmina stood under the street sign identifying Maple to the right, and Cross to her back. A black Cadillac pulled up. There was an indigo haired girl driving, and two other figures in the back. Karmina opened the passenger side door and got in.  
"I brought Commander Zechs and lieutenant Neun, just in case." Said the indigo haired girl.  
"Thanks Areis." replied Karmina. She looked into the back of the car and recognized the man with the long, blonde hair as her former guerrilla commander, Zechs, and the other, a sleek woman with blue tinted hair that was closely cropped to her head, was Lieutenant Neun.  
"And so it starts, huh?" Said Zechs still looking out the car window. "You even said it your self, 'And with the ruin of Gundam Progect Zero, a new shall arise.'" This took Karmina by surprise.  
"Yeah, but how old was I? like ten?"  
"That just proves his point even more." Said Neun smiling.  
"Is this one?" said Aries slowing down and pointing at a young chisnese boy fright with someone.  
"Yup. Pull over." Said Karmina. Aries pulled over and opened the back door.  
"Get in." she demanded. Wufei looked at her and wrinkeled his nose. "I said get in." she said more sternly. Wufei climbed in the back.  
"Well?" he said, closing the door.  
"well what?" sid Karmina, half turning around.  
"apoligse."  
"for what?" and there it ended.  
  
-_-Throw me to the wolves because there's order in the pack. Throw me to the sky because I know I'm coming back. Easily. -_-  
  
The team reported back to Karmina's house to gather another car.  
Karmina and Ares climbed into Karmina's blue thunderbird, which she had never driven. Wufei went into the house, mumbling about dirty Oz rejects  
and women. The two cars set out.  
  
-_-So... On the first night, a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere. So... On the second night, The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz. Sound Life. -_-  
  
Heero sat along the bank of a stream idly tossing rocks in. he pondered what had just happened in Karmina's home. A strange, yet fimilar, feeling overcame him. A tear rolled down his cheek. He touched it with his hand. Am I crying? He thought to himself. These emotions, they should not excist. I souldn't feel at all yet, I weep for a girl who I don't even know. And Duo. he paused. A feeling of rage grew within him. He did not know why, but he felt a hatred for his comrade now, a hatred fueled by passion. And with that, he stood up and began home. I shall be the one to kill death.  
  
-_-So... On the third night, The children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world. So... On the fourth night, the children of the wave spray the shore. Sound life -_-  
  
Karmina and Aries drove around downtown looking for Duo. They checked bars, clubs, even the jail, but no luck. Karmina began to cry, and Aries took over driving. Street by street, Avenue by Avenue, they searche but found nothing.  
"I hope Zechs and Neun are doing alright." Said Karmina. She pulled up her coat hood around her neck. A billboard with a themometor read: '05°. 2:47 AM.'  
"Yea, knowing those two, they're not even looking." Said Aries with a snide remark. She half snorted.  
"I don't follow." Said Karmina puzzeled.  
"What's there not to follow? A man and I woman, ALONE. Geeze you're slow."  
"Congrats, you officaly curupted my mind" she said shaking her head trying to get that awful picture out of her mind.  
  
-_-So... On the fifth night, those shards strike the face of the earth over and over. So... On the sixth night, those signals bring travellers together. Sound life -_-  
  
Heero walked in the house. Wufei was sitting on the couch watching America's Funnies Home Videos and was eating a large ham sandwich.  
"Well." Said Heero.  
"Well what?" said Wufei choking down a part of the sandwich,  
"Where's Duo."  
"hasn't come in yet. You sound different, is everything alright?"  
"Yea, everything's fine."  
  
-_-So... On the seventh night, a weightless ship races to the sky. So... On the eighth morning, a song from somewhere reaches my ears. Sound life -_-  
  
"Fuck!" said Karmina, opening up the hood of her car. Large clouds of steam lolled from the engine. "You picked a great time to break down."  
"Karmina, I'll stay here and call a towtruck, you go ahead and look for the others on your own."  
"Kay" Snow began to fall again. Large clusters fell to the ground. Karmina's black coat was littered with them. She shivered under her layers of clothing. Street by street she walked searching for Anybody, antbody at all, but the city was empty. Completely disearted. Exhaustion and fatigue enclouded her body, and she collapsed.  
She was awakened by a violent shaking. She attempted to open her eyes, but they seemed to by frozen shut. She heard a voice, it sounded muffled, but yet fimilar. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse wheeze. She felt her self being lifted and carried off.  
I'm awake! Can't you hear me? Hey, put me down I need to find Duo!HEY! She opened her eyes, as much as she could, but all she saw was a blurred figure looking ahead. She once again fell on conscious. -_-Well then... A song that has recorded everything  
  
echoes to the new sky.  
  
Sound life  
  
Sound life -_- Three morning came and went with Karmina still in her sleep. And the blurred figure still sat at her side. Shrouded in the shadowy darkness, he sat watching with hopefull eyes that she would awaken. He had taken her to an old warehouse with painted windows and an old mattress on the floor, on which she slept. The lights were off, and the only light that crept into the emptiness was from a small lantern, which also warmed the room fully. 


End file.
